The Good, The Bad and The Downright Mad
by Soapy Water xx
Summary: AH. Leah Clearwater's just your average Junior. She's got great friends in Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward, and everything seems to be going well for her. However, underneath her happy facade she's hurting, but nobody seems to notice. Join the gang as they journey through the dangers that make up High School.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is a bit of an experiment, but give it a read if you like :-) please, no flames. thanks again. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Forget Sophomores, Be A Junior**

'Seth! C'mon, we're going to be late!' I called angrily, shoving my cereal bowl into the sink with unnecessary force. My brother could be a massive _dick head _sometimes, especially when something was important to me. My first day as a Junior was important to me - and his first day as a Freshman should have been equally as important.

But no. Because he was an arrogant dick.

'What's taking so fucking long?' I yelled up the stairs, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. 'Look, Carlisle's giving us a lift to school in the people carrier, so we should really be ready by now!'

I stopped at the end of my rant, waiting for an answer. It came in an instant.

Heavy breathing. A strange choking sound - I recognised it. In an instant, I'd thrown my bag down onto the floor, not really caring for the contents - just books and homework, and what did that matter? Seth was hurting.

I burst into his room, almost knocking the door off of its hinges - and found my little brother sat in the middle of his bed. His arms were wrapped around his knees, and his face pressed into his knees as he tried to stem the flow of tears that streamed from his eyes.

I sat down next to him on the bed, slung my arms around him and pulled him close, comforting him.

'It's okay,' I said; but it wasn't.

It had been hard, the past year. With Dad... and now Mom wasn't around as much. She kept taking extra hours at work so that she could be away from the house - she wanted to move at first, but she'd changed her mind when Seth and I told her that we wanted to stay in Forks.

'I don't want to do this without Dad here,' Seth said.

'I know,' my own eyes had filled with tears too. 'I get it, Sethy. I really do. Do you want me to get Mom to phone in sick for you?'

'No,' Seth replied. 'Give me a minute.'

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, so I disappeared to grab a box of tissues in typical mother hen style. Mom was at work now, so I was left to get us to school on time - and Carlisle helped a lot, being the awesome guy that he was.

I supposed it would look odd to an outsider, seeing the fourteen year old that had hit puberty way too early clinging to his sister and sobbing his heart out, but Seth had been through a hell of a lot, and he was only young.

'You sure about this?' I demanded as Seth chucked the tissue towards the bin. It fell short - he sucked at throwing.

'Yeah,' Seth replied firmly. 'I want to go.'

'Tomorrow you're not going to be saying that,' I told him. Seth smiled and stood up.

'Come on Sis, I'll race you down,' he called.

I dived onto Seth, our heart to heart a moment ago passed, and grabbed him in a headlock. We staggered into a wall, fighting as Seth threw punches at my stomach. We fell backwards, the back of our heads hitting the floor - both of us stunned for a moment.

And then the doorbell rang.

We looked at one another for a split second, before I was upright, running towards the stairs; but behind me, Seth lurched forwards and grabbed my ankle, bringing me down hard as he released me and tried to jump over me to get to the door first.

I wasn't going down that easy.

I grabbed onto Seth's ankle and brought him down, just a few metres from the stairs. He jumped upright as I stepped over him, and tried to grab me in a headlock - so I wrapped an arm around his torso, and we promptly fell down the stairs.

The crash was probably huge as we fell to the ground in front of the door. I could make out Edward's outline through the translucent glass. He was the skinny one.

Seth and I both clawed our way up and opened the door at the same moment, both of us looking suitably dishevelled.

Edward's eyebrows raised as he took us in. My hair was a mess - Seth's T-shirt was lopsided and creased. We both looked as if we'd been sumo wrestling - but we hadn't, not really.

'Hi!' I said brightly. 'We're ready,' I added, picking up my bag from where I'd discarded it a few minutes ago.

Seth grabbed his red backpack from the peg beside the kitchen door and nodded with enthusiasm.

'You sure that you don't want to... correct your hair?' Edward asked me, looking at the mess that was becoming a living thing on top of my head.

'It's fine!' I replied airily.

'You look like you've been in an accident,' Edward told me.

'I'm fine!' I said stubbornly. 'Let's roll.'

The people carrier that Carlisle had for the school run alone was pretty cool. I mean, for a people carrier - I didn't think that they could look cool. It was navy blue, and sparkly clean all the time. I'd never seen Carlisle out washing it, but it was always sparkling.

'Leah! What happened to your hair?' Alice demanded as soon as I'd climbed into the car. She looked scandalised, and hurriedly produced a can of some hair product from nowhere, along with a hairbrush. I caught sight of myself in the mirror - I shouldn't have bothered styling my hair that morning.

'Fight,' I replied, grinning at Seth. 'I won.'

'I won!' Seth protested.

'No, it was definitely me,' I replied.

'Children, children,' Carlisle said from the front seat. I bit my tongue and shut up, glaring at Seth. He stuck his tongue out - just as I was ready to attack my brother again, Alice pulled me back by the hair.

'Down girl,' she said.

I glared at her, and Emmett laughed loudly. His laugh rocked the car.

We'd been friends since Seth and I moved to Forks. Emmett, Alice and Edward lived two houses away from us, in the big expensive looking one. Emmett was the joker - and he made sure that we knew that every April Fools Day. Edward was the quiet, talented one - his piano skills were amazing. Alice was the fashionista - always making a statement. They were awesome, despite their annoying-ness.

We were a massive group, actually. As well as the Cullens and us, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock were part of the gang.

Rose was the standoffish one - she hated new people, and she went out of her way to make people uncomfortable. She was like a model, too - she was tall, and her features were very defined.

Jasper was a bit brooding too - but he was very sensitive towards people. He was the comforting, big brother type. If you had a problem that you didn't want to share with, say, Emmett, Jasper was the one to go for. He was surprisingly in tune to people - and he wanted to become a therapist.

As Emmett said: 'If Jasper becomes a therapist, he'll take over the world with his feeling stuff.'

Eloquently put, as always.

To change the subject, and probably to stop me from murdering Seth, Alice piped up. Her high pitched voice and enthusiastic nature meant that almost everybody listened to her - except Edward, but that was his job.

'It's my birthday in two weeks!' she squealed enthusiastically.

I smirked. Who didn't know that? Alice raved on about her upcoming seventeenth birthday. She was the smallest girl that I knew, and yet she was one of the oldest people in the grade.

'Happy birthday,' I said, sounding a little sarcastic.

Alice hit me with one of the spare shoes that she carried around in her bag. _Don't ask_.

'Oh, shit,' Emmett muttered from the front.

'Language,' Carlisle said, but he sounded relatively calm. Apparently Emmett's brain to mouth filter didn't work when he was at home either.

'I still need to get her a present,' Emmett whispered to Edward from the front.

'What?' Alice squeaked.

I decided not to mention that I still needed to buy Alice's present too.

'Dude, you better hurry up,' Seth commented. He was the youngest of us all - he was the only freshman in our group. I quietly hoped he'd been okay during class. I had Edward, Alice, and Rose in my grade. Emmett and Jasper were seniors now - I was sure Emmett would start lording it over us once we arrived at Forks High.

I kept my mouth firmly shut, looked out of the window in the hope that Alice wouldn't bring me into this.

'I bet that Leah's already got my present,' Alice said. 'Right Leah?'

_Shit_.

'I bet she hasn't!' Emmett countered, turning in his seat to look at me. Suddenly, they were all looking at me - apart from Carlisle, who was focused solely on the road.

'Um...' I said intelligently.

Alice's eyes went from trusting to angry in a heartbeat.

'I already know what I'm getting you!' I said quickly, trying to dig myself out of a hole. 'I just need to buy it.'

'But Leah, last night you said -'

'Shut up, Seth,' I glared at him - but he'd given my game away.

Alice's eyes filled with tears as she looked at me. 'Don't you love me at all, Leah?'

Oh jeez.

'No, no Ali!' I said. Emmett and Edward sniggered from in front - I kicked the back of Edward's seat. 'It's just that two weeks is a long time. I've been looking for stuff, I swear.'

'I can vouch for that,' Seth called, trying to appease me.

'I'll get you the most awesome thing ever, I promise,' I vowed.

'You better,' the threatening pixie said darkly.

I chose not to say anything else as Emmett, Edward and Seth launched into a detailed discussion about the latest football game.

* * *

Rose and Jasper were waiting for us out at the front of school when we arrived. Other students were hung about, talking about nothing in particular. As we stepped out of the car, it felt as if all eyes were on us, everybody was staring at us - we were popular, everybody loved us...

Ha. No.

The reality of high school is that everybody loves the jocks and the cheerleaders. People don't care if you're an amazing swimmer like Rose is. They don't care if you win awards for your musical ability, like Edward. They don't give a damn about fashion, as Alice does - they only care about climbing the ladder themselves, so that the fickle population of high school will maybe like them too.

Or maybe that's just my pessimistic attitude.

I scrambled across the seats to climb out, and hopped out of the car. Carlisle waved goodbye, and we crossed to stand with Rose and Jasper.

Jasper's hair was long and blonde - but not too long. He didn't look like a hippie, or anything. It hung into his eyes, curling up at the last minute so that he could still see. His eyes were blue. Rosalie's eyes were also blue, and her hair was also blonde - but they were very different while they were similar.

Rose was from England - well, she lived in England until she was five, and she never lost the accent. It was quite fascinating, actually - I loved English accents. They were so varied. Rose's Dad left when she was just a kid, so her Mom moved them to Forks so that they could have a fresh start.

'Alice!' Rose exclaimed, and she hugged the tiny pixie. Then, she turned to me and we hugged too.

'Jasper!' I said enthusiastically, and I launched onto him.

We staggered backwards into the wall, and I jumped off of him again, grinning at the very surprised expression on his face. Alice was in hysterics - I wasn't sure why she found it that funny.

'How was your Monday morning?' I asked him.

'F-Fine. Have you had sugar today, Leah?" he asked.

I grinned. 'Nope! It's just fun to scare you.'

His expression dropped. 'I hate you,' he said.

'I wouldn't have it any other way,' I replied, and then I pretended to be hurt. I looked at him with wide eyes. 'You hate me?' I asked.

'Oh god,' Jasper muttered. 'Emmett, stop her.'

'Leah, stop. Sit.'

'What is with the dog jokes today?' I demanded, turning on him.

'Whoa, get back she's on her period!' Emmett yelled, looking pretty alarmed as he backed away. 'Don't hurt me, I'm sorry! I've got chocolate!'

_What the fuck?_

I stepped towards him - and Emmett stepped back. Jasper disappeared to stand beside Edward, who was furthest away, watching us with amusement clear on his face.

'No!' he yelled. 'I'm sorry! Don't shout at me!'

'EMMETT!' I yelled back. 'I'm not on my period!'

The chatter around us didn't stop, but people were suddenly looking at us with confused expressions. I felt embarrassment course through my veins, and I hit the big oaf in the stomach.

The rest of them burst into laughter.

'Ow!' he protested.

I rolled my eyes. 'Can we go inside now, please?' I begged.

* * *

Unfortunately, our lockers were all in different parts of the school, so we split up. Edward's locker was in the corridor just off of the Maths corridor, which is where my locker was, so we walked together. Seth's was on the other side of school with Emmett and Jasper's, and Alice and Rosalie's were both upstairs. We said our goodbyes - I'd see Rose in home room.

'What have you bought Alice for her birthday?' I asked Edward as we made our way towards the Maths department.

'Some CDs,' Edward replied. 'She told me what she wanted, so I just bought it.'

'Right,' I said. 'Great.'

Edward laughed. 'I can give you a hand looking, if you want.'

'Would you?' I questioned. 'I thought boys were allergic to shopping.'

'I was thinking more along the lines of internet shopping,' Edward told me, looking shady all of a sudden.

'What if she wants clothes?' I countered.

'They sell clothes online,' he replied.

'But the sizing could be wrong,' I shot back.

'Take that risk,' Edward told me.

We shared a moment of stalemate, before we both laughed.

'I'll think of something,' I said, hoping desperately that I would.

'She'll kill you if you don't,' Edward said.

'Got that, thanks,' I replied tightly. Edward laughed at my expense again.

I stowed a few books in my locker and grabbed my pencils for Art. I was in Alice's class for Art - but she was much better than I was. Alice was all about clothes though - she adored drawing out designs and erasing them, considering the ins and outs of different materials during art class. She and the art teacher didn't really get along.

Cutting off that thought, the bell rang. Edward had already disappeared to his own locker, so I made my way back towards home room alone, my mind filled with various ideas for Alice's birthday present.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: OK, so that was an interesting response. I hope that you enjoy the second chapter.**

**Thanks brankel1 and Marie One! Appreciated your comments :-) **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Art Class **

Art was my favourite subject. It was just fun - even when we were given long and somewhat tedious projects, I was never bored. If you changed your mind about an idea, it didn't matter; I could just start again at any point if I wanted to.

After homeroom with Rose, I made my way to the Art department across campus. Alice was already there, sat at our desk with her folders laid out on the table. I was glad that our classes hadn't changed for Art - there were only ten of us taking the subject.

'Look what I did!' Alice exclaimed, pushing a folder across the table. Apparently my forgetfulness about her birthday had been forgiven - or maybe she'd just forgotten that she was mad with me.

I caught the folder and flipped it open.

Jasper's face stared up at me from the page. He wore a brooding expression on his face, his eyes were wide but filled with emotion - the drawing was done with sketching pencils, no colour - but it was amazing.

'Wow, Ali!' I exclaimed, looking at it closely. 'When did you do this?'

'Jasper offered to model it for me,' Alice replied enthusiastically. 'He was great.'

'How long did it take?' I asked.

'Five hours. He lost feeling in his legs. It was quite funny,' Alice grinned widely. 'Have you done anything?'

I had, but it wasn't half as good as Alice's.

I was rubbish at portraits - I couldn't get facial features to look right - the nose was too long, or one of the eyes was bigger than the other. I just couldn't do it; I was rubbish at drawing people.

My focus for the summer had been bikes. Motorbikes.

I'd drawn the Harley Davidson Iron 883. It was gorgeous - I'd aspired to owning the thing myself one day, but for now I could just stare at its picture and dream.

I pulled the sketch from my bag and laid it on the table. Alice grabbed it and looked at it carefully, her artist's eye taking in every detail.

'Whoa,' she said finally. That was the thing that I loved about Alice - she didn't just look impressed straight away, without even looking properly. She'd examine my art, without worrying about offending me - and then she'd look impressed, and offer tips.

'I really like it,' she said, grinning. 'Here,' she gestured to the headlamps. 'That's really good. I like the sides, too.'

'Tips?' I asked her. Alice was a better artist than I was - there was no denying it. I wasn't being modest - she was geniunely fabulous.

'Maybe define the headlamps a little more,' Alice said. 'Darker shading at the edges. Could bring it out a bit more.'

I nodded, grinned. 'Ta, Ali.'

Before we could say anymore, the teacher walked in. Mr. Smith was dedicated to art - and he was properly good at it, too. He loved Alice's sketches - he was fascinated by the things that she produced. He was supportive to everybody, offering tips when appropriate and complimenting generously. He was a pretty good teacher.

'Morning, all,' Mr Smith said as he entered the room. The door closed beside him, and he dumped down his own briefcase under his desk. 'Right. Today, I thought we'd try a bit of realism.'

* * *

I had History and Maths before break. I was alone in both classes, but they were alright, so I managed. As I left Maths, I realised that I had no idea where I was meeting the others at break, so I hovered awkwardly by the door, and then called Emmett.

'Lee-Lee!' Emmett's voice yelled, crackling from bad signal. 'Hiya! Where are you?'

_He always comes across so camp_, I thought.

'Outside Maths. Where are you guys?' I replied.

'Library. Meet us there?' he questioned.

'Sure,' I said. 'Later, gator.'

I hung up and made my way back towards the science labs, where the library was located. The system was a bit messed up.

'Leah!' Emmett yelled as I approached the library. The massive buffoon dived onto me from behind, almost pushing us both over onto the tiles. I staggered, but managed to keep upright by clinging onto the edge of the doorframe.

'Emmett!' I yelled. 'Get. Off!'

'Awh,' he pouted but released his grip on my shoulders and dropped to the floor gracefully. 'How has your day been?' he asked, his enthusiasm rivalling Alice's. He grabbed me in a hug and spun me around like a toddler.

'Good, up until now,' I said.

'Leah,' he gasped, dropping to his knees. 'Thy hath wounded my mortal soul.'

He reached up with his hands, making hideous choking sounds. Around us, people were staring at him with confusion and amusement on their faces. I pulled him up by his shirt.

'Come on, stupid,' I said, dragging him into the library.

The rest of the group were already there, waiting. Edward was examining his iPod carefully, glancing up only to arch his eyebrows at us before he returned to his antisocial activity.

Rose and Jasper were arguing about photography - _don't ask_. It was Jasper's obsession.

'Hi,' I said, sinking down onto one of the beanbags in the corner. Emmett grabbed another beanbag and pulled it up alongside me, sinking down into it.

I looked around, and noticed that Seth hadn't arrived.

'Where's Seth?' I asked.

'He's not coming,' Jasper answered. 'Met some people, apparently.'

'Freshmen?' I asked.

'Something like that,' Jasper replied. 'I don't know, he just texted me,' he held up his iPhone.

Before Jasper could say anymore, Rose was yelling at him again about cameras. I decided not to get involved; Rose was vicious when she was angry.

'P.E. next!' Alice said. Juniors and Seniors doubled up for PE - promoting friendship in all grades, or something like that. I had the class with Alice, Edward and Emmett.

'Yay,' I said sarcastically.

'Aw, don't be like that!' Alice said. 'It'll be fun! Edward enjoys it.'

Edward looked up briefly, scowled and returned his attention to his iPod.

Alice scowled in response, and promptly dived onto Edward. The two wrestled for a moment, before Alice pried the iPod from her brother's grasp, and put it into her bag, stepping away from her sulking brother.

'Damn Alice,' Edward said.

'Don't swear, it's rude,' Alice replied happily.

Edward sat in the corner, pouting quietly. I smirked at him - he glared at me.

For the rest of the break, Emmett and Alice fought, Jasper and Rose fought, and Edward and I sat in silence, observing their violence with amusement.

When the bell finally rang, I decided to intervene in the Rose Vs. Jasper fight - it looked like they were going to start fist fighting proeprly.

'Rose,' I called.

'What?' she snapped. She looked at me, and her gaze softened. 'Sorry,' she said, genuine.

'It's fine,' I replied. 'Just wondered... Do we have biology today?'

'Yeah,' Rose said. 'Why?'

'Oh, just wondered,' I replied airily - but my plan had worked. Jasper had disappeared from the library thanks to my distraction - he knew when he was going to be killed by his sister, apparently. Rose growled in irritation, and frowned at me before stalking off out of the library.

'Wow, you rocked that one!' Emmett said sarcastically.

'Shut up,' I replied sarcastically.

* * *

We changed in the girl's locker rooms with the rest of the P.E. class, before we met the guys in the stadium. The clouds were dark up above - it looked a bit threatening.

'Today,' Coach Clapp announced. He was my least favourite person of all time. 'I thought I'd treat you all to an easy lesson. So, I thought, let's get the mile over and done with,' he grinned, as if he'd done us a favour.

'Oh fuck,' I muttered.

'Shh!' Alice hissed, seeing that Coach Clapp was looking at me. Her sharp elbow connect with my ribs - I winced in pain and subsided, disappearing onto the wet grass.

'So,' Coach Clapp said. 'Off you go.'

Emmett grabbed me as if I was weightless and pulled me upright. He was beaming, like Christmas had come early.

'Rain dance?' I begged.

'No way!' Emmett replied. 'Come on.'

He grabbed my arm, forcing me to run along at his pace. Behind us, Edward and Alice settled into pace.

'Why are you making me do this?' I demanded, my voice shaking as I ran.

'Because I love you!' Emmett said dramatically. He looked at me. 'You're going really slowly.'

'That's-because-it-hurts!' I hissed.

Edward and Alice moved closer, all of us running in a line.

'Alice,' I whined. 'Make it stop.'

She was glowing though, the picture of good fitness.

'Leah, you're going puce.'

'Why not just say red?' Emmett demanded.

'Because puce is more artistic!' Alice responded.

'Actually it's more stupid,' Emmett said.

Alice's face turned 'puce' as well.

I moved over as Alice dived onto Emmett, and the two of them staggered off against the wall. Edward and I didn't stop running - he smirked at me.

'Maybe you should go to a gym,' he said.

'Who goes to a gym?' I spat in response.

'I do. And so does Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper... All of us, really,' Edward smirked.

'Why did nobody tell me this?' I hissed, panting heavily.

'We thought you knew,' he replied.

'No!' I said. 'I can't do this,' I panted, dropping onto the ground. 'Go on... without me.'

Emmett ran past me. 'Okay.'

I lay there, on the ground, staring up at the ceiling - until a very evil pixie-esque face loomed into view.

'Argh!' I yelled, sitting up and shuffling away from the evil thing that is Alice.

'Get up!' she told me. Edward grabbed one of my arms, and Alice the other. Together, they heaved me up.

'We're not even half way around yet,' Edward told me.

'Shut up,' I said. It was quickly becoming my default response to everything.

'We need to get you gym membership,' Alice told me as we continued running around the track at a very slow pace. A group of seniors passed us, trying to catch up with Emmett - who was half way across the track, finishing his first lap.

'I'm perfectly fit!' I protested.

'Yeah, I can see your fitness in the sound that your lungs are making and the colour of your face,' Edward said, smirking at me.

'It's a healthy glow,' I panted.

Alice and Edward started laughing at me again.

Eventually, I finished the mile. I wasn't last, but I was close to last. Emmett came first - but that was no surprise. Alice and Edward ditched me and finished the mile themselves, before they came back to run with me.

'Leah,' Edward called as I made my way to my next class. He came running up behind me, and slung an arm carelessly around my shoulders.

'Somebody's happy,' I commented. I wasn't - I had a light sheen of sweat on my face, but I looked healthier than I did whilst I was running the mile.

'We've got biology,' Edward said.

'Have we?' I asked. 'But you're in higher biology.'

'Let me see your timetable,' he requested.

I gave him the timetable, and he examined it carefully. We were still walking along with his arm around my shoulders - it was nice. It wasn't romantic or anything; we were just good friends.

'Yep, you're in higher,' he told me.

'How did you know?' I asked.

He grinned. 'I'm magic.'

I shoved him in the side, causing him to stagger a bit and retract his arm from around my shoulders.

'What do you even do in higher biology?' I asked as we walked away. 'Cut up frogs?'

Edward's laughter told me everything that I needed to know.

* * *

**A.N: Thanks for looking! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Hi! Thanks for your comments, and favs! Specifically, thanks to believinginmenow, 0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0, Marie One and brankel1. I enjoy reading your comments far too much. Feel free to let me know your thoughts :-) **

**believinginmenow: I'm glad! I'm still getting the feel for the plot myself, to be honest :-) Thanks for reviewing :) **

******0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0: Glad that you like it! Hope that this chapter is okay :) **

******Marie One: Thanks! Hope you like this one too :-) **

******brankel1: Glad you liked the last one haha hope you like the stuff in this one as well! **

******Thanks for reviewing guys! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Astronomy Vs. Geography**

Biology was hideous.

I'd always been pretty rubbish at biology - so I wasn't really sure why I'd been moved up to Advanced with Edward. He was much better at the subject than I was - I was just thankful that there was a spare seat beside Edward. Being lab partners with him made it a bit easier.

I didn't understand half of the things that Mr. Banner discussed with the rest of the class, but I let it go. Edward scribbled out notes in his scrawling, fancy handwriting. I looked over his shoulder, squinting at his notes. They made no sense whatsoever.

When the torturous lesson was finally over, I practically ran from the room.

Edward was laughing at me again. He caught up to me within a couple of seconds, smirking at my misfortune.

'Did you enjoy that?' he asked me, grinning widely.

'Fuck off,' I muttered. Apparently my 'shut up' had gone up a little.

Edward laughed louder. 'Calm down, Leah, your temper's going to burn me.'

I rolled my eyes and stalked off.

I went back to my locker to stow a few books from the morning inside. It was lunch now, so I'd be meeting the guys in the cafeteria. I went back, cutting through the disused maths corridor - it was out of bounds to students, but lots of people cut through it anyway.

I wasn't the last to arrive in the cafeteria as I thought I would be. Rose still hadn't arrived - and Seth wasn't sat with us. I couldn't see him around - I was a bit worried, just because he'd been so worked up earlier. I wanted to ask him how his day was going, but apparently he wasn't meeting up with us now.

'Leah!' Emmett said enthusiastically as I arrived. 'Alice thinks that baseball camps aren't cool. But they are,' he pulled out his own baseball cap and popped it on his head, grinning goofily.

'Very cool,' I said absent mindedly. 'Where's Rose?'

Nobody answered. Apparently my statement had sparked an arguement between Alice ad Emmett. Edward was laughing with Jasper - he was telling him of my misfortune during biology.

'I don't understand all of the internal stuff!' I defended myself. 'I don't even know why I'm in higher.'

'You're quite an intelligent girl, for all of the curses that you use,' Jasper replied, smiling geniunely. He was the least sarcastic of us all; I loved his positive outlook on everything. He was always so happy, despite the rough life he'd led.

Before I could thank him, Rose appeared and messed up my hair from behind.

'Oi!' I said, turning to glare at her.

She was grinning, like Christmas had come early.

'What's made you so damn happy?' I demanded as she sat down beside me, and pulled out her lunch.

'I think Coach Clapp's broken his leg,' she told us.

A cry of happiness spread through the table - even Emmett was pleased. There wasn't a single person who liked the Coach.

Our conversations quickly became more animated as we discussed the hated teacher's misfortune. I paused though, and glanced around.

Seth still hadn't appeared.

* * *

My last two classes finished quickly - I had English and then Astronomy with Rose. We both loved the class - the others couldn't quite understand our obsession. During the winter - or sometimes I'd sneak out in summer - I'd go across to Rose's house and we'd use her Celestron telescope.

'Rose,' I said as we packed away our Astronomy books.

She looked up. 'Yeah?'

'I need to get Alice a birthday present,' I told her.

Her eyes widened - she gasped. 'Leah, she'll kill you,' she exclaimed.

'I know,' I muttered. 'She almost did.'

'She knows?' Rose exclaimed.

'Yep. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd come shopping with me, to give me a hand,' I requested.

'She'll kill you for going shopping without her,' Rose replied, zipping up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

'I'm desperate,' I admitted.

Rose laughed. 'I can tell. You've lost all survival instincts.'

I grinned. 'Please?'

'Okay,' Rose agreed. 'I'll get Jasper to drive us.'

We rushed down the stairs, taking a short cut across the top floor of the Music Department, before racing down the stairs. Jasper had geography last, according to Rose, so we dashed down the final corridor - and I misjudged the distance of the stairs.

There was a loud crash as I found myself at the bottom of the five steps that were there for no reason at all.

I could hear Rose laughing at me. _Damn_.

'Get up!' she yelled, grabbing my arm as she rushed past me. She dragged me along a couple of feet before I staggered up, and we turned another corner. I ran straight into Jasper, and we fell onto the ground again.

'Hi!' I said brightly.

I could hear Emmett laughing - he was in Jasper's geography class.

'Get-off,' Jasper replied.

'Sorry,' I sat up and Rose pulled me upright.

'Will you do me a favour, brother dear?' Rose asked we we stepped back, giving Jasper space to stand up.

'Depends,' Jasper replied. 'Will you set Leah on me if I don't do what you want?'

Rose nodded brightly. 'Yes, pretty much.'

Jasper sighed. 'What?'

'Drive us to Port Angeles?' she asked.

'Rose, that takes an hour and a half!' Jasper said. 'No. Not today.'

'Please?' Rose begged.

'No,' Jasper replied firmly, and he began walking away. We were on his tail quickly - Emmett behind us, chuckling to himself.

'Please?' Rose begged.

'No,' Jasper replied, walking faster. He turned another corner, stopping at his locker to pick up some books.

Rose muttered a few choice curses under her breath. Then, a wicked smile appeared on her face.

'Leave this to me,' she said.

I decided to talk to Emmett while Rose threatened Jasper.

'How was Astronomy?' he asked me. 'Boring, as always?'

'It's not boring!' I shot back angrily. 'It's interesting. How was your geography lesson, have you found out how to read a map yet?'

As Emmett and I insulted each other, Rose turned around and grinned smugly. Jasper looked a bit frightened, but also resigned.

'Come on Leah!' she said. 'Jasper will drive us.'

Emmett was still insulting astronomy, so I didn't run to catch up and instead punched him in the stomach.

'Ouch!' Emmett hissed, and he grabbed me in a headlock. I pushed backwards, so that we slammed against a wall and elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to loose his grip around my head.

'Guys!' Rose yelled, pulling me away. 'Later. We've got to go. Emmett, apologise.'

'What?' he protested. 'She hit me!'

'You insulted astronomy!'

'She elbowed me!'

'You put me in a headlock!'

'Emmett!' Rose shouted. 'Apologise, because Leah won't apologise first.'

I grinned smugly.

'What?' Emmett protested. 'No way!'

Our argument continued as we made our way out to the parking lot. Rose dragged me away from Emmett, but I continued to yell at him as he walked away.

'And geography is the worst class ever!' I yelled.

Emmett turned around. 'You take that back!'

'GUYS!' Rose shouted, and we both fell silent. 'Thank you,' she said huffily. 'We need to go shopping, okay, so Emmett, kindly fuck off.'

'Rosie, thy hath wounded me,' he whimpered.

'GO!' she yelled.

'Okay, okay, jeez!' Emmett said, waving his hands in the air. 'Later Lee Lee!'

I broke away from Rose and dashed back towards Emmett, who lifted me up in the air and span me around like a child.

'Bye!' I said enthusiastically, rushing back across the road to where Rose was waiting.

Jasper's car was a BMW 320i SE. I liked it; it was a used car, but it ran well. He liked it as well - the stereo played out some Debussy. Probably Edward's recommendation; he loved the classics.

Rose glared as I climbed into the back of the car. She folded her arms where she sat in the front seat and refused to look at me.

I sighed. Emmett and I were weird in the way that we always forgave one another, no matter how bad things got. Rose found it incredibly annoying though, particularly when she was left alone to deal with us.

'Port Angeles?' I asked hopefully.

She didn't reply. Damn.

'I'm sorry?' I tried.

'I hope you are,' Rose muttered, but she was smiling slightly. 'Jas, drive.'

Jasper rolled his eyes but started the car up. The wheels squealed as we drove away from school.

* * *

**A.N: Thanks for looking! Let me know your thoughts if you like, maybe? :-) **


End file.
